Crossed Road
by animegal210
Summary: Four years after Ezra's 'death.' The Ghost crew has returned to Garel after four years. The thing is that there is a teen who looks just like Ezra except he has scars that Ezra never had. He seems to take joy in stealing from them especially Kanan's lightsaber. Could it be Ezra? Or is it just a coincidence?
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Character's POV

I walked along the crowded streets of Garel. I planned on finding some easy targets to steal from. Cora, my best friend, padded beside me. Her brown fur laying flat on her back. She looked at me and meowed. I picked up the took a. "It's ok," I told her, letting her go on to my shoulder as I continued to walk around. I spotted a lasat with some supplies who looked distracted by the droid that was with him. I smiled and slowly made my way over. I pick pocketed most of the things before quickly leaving. "Score," I said as I emptied out my prizes. "These well sell pretty good don't you think, Cora," I asked. Cora looked at me her green eyes meeting my blue ones. I looked up seeing a familiar ship fly over head to the hangar area. "So the crew lives," I said. I put away my prizes and stood up. Cora jumped up on to my shoulder.

 **An-yep I'm bringing in another series! Just note this as no connection to my two other stories this is going to be a completely different story. Also I don't know why but I always write stories where Ezra leaves the Ghost crew**


	2. Chapter 2

1 week later

U. C.'s POV

I smiled at the man and the twi'lek."Of course it works would I sell it if it didn't," I said simply. The man didn't look convinced. "Fine don't buy it! I could careless," I snapped."Where did you get it," the twi'lek asked kindly. "I stole it," I replied to her in the same tone. "From," she pressed. "A lasat," I answered her as I watched Cora. They just stared at me which was awkward. I noticed some stormtroopers and whistled. Cora was at my side in the matter of seconds. I immediately packed up my stuff. "Go to run," I said and dashed off. I realized Cora wasn't following but I knew I didn't have the chance to go back. _Cora please be ok_. I thought silently.

Kanan's POV

I stood there stunned. The tooka kept at me and retreated after the teen. I saw the stormtroopers and one of the Inquisitors. I reached for my lightsaber and realized it was missing. _The teen or perhaps that tooka!_ i realized. I looked at Hera. "We got to run ourselves," I said. With that we sprinted off. We soon got back to the ship. "We got to find that teen or tooka," I said.

"And how," Sabine asked. "Its going to be easy just look for someone or something with a lughtsaber," Hera said. We set out to find the tooka or the teen. We broke into groups which were Sabine and me in one. The other group was Hera and Zeb. "Do you ever think about Ezra and if he was able to survive," she asked me. I sighed and looked at her. "Almost everyday," I said. I was brought back to that mission. As much as I wanted to not think about it I did remember.

4 years ago

 _"We have to run," Rex said to us. I nodded in agreement as much as I didn't want to. "Get back to the ship," I said over the com. I looked behind me as I saw Ezra and Chopper running over. As we sprinted down the halls avoiding storm troopers as best we could I didn't see the denators. I bolted out the door with Rex and Chopper behind me. "Kid look out," Rex shouted. I whipped around and saw Ezra coming but before he got to us the denators exploded. "No," I whimpered. As the smoke and dust began to clear way to my horror there was no sign of Ezra. All that was there was a large pile of rubble where he once stood._

Present

I felt a hand shake me. I blinked my eyes and saw Sabine standing there staring at me. "Kanan," she said. "What," I asked her. "Look," she said pointing at a teen and a tooka. We got closer to where we could hear what they were saying. "I think it might be worth something," the teen said inspecting my light saber. "Hey that's mine," I said walking the rest of the way over to him. He stared at me. I took note off what he looked like. He had two scars on his left cheek, short blue hair, a scar on his right eye, blue eyes, a scar on the right side of his neck, on his arms were lots of small scars, and on the left side of his neck a scar started at the middle and wrapped backward. "Too bad its mine now," he responded to me with a smirk. "Just give it," Sabine said her hands on her blasters. I used the force and the lightsaber flew into my hand. The teen stared at me without any sign of emotion. The tooka hissed at us and before it could attack the teen spoke up.

An- I know the 4 year thing seems rushed but I'm trying this story from my notebook and also I will be going into more depth about what happened four years ago as the story progresses


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character, Kat, nore do I claim to own her. She is owned and created by the really cool, blueberry wubber 1516!**

Sabine's POV

I stare at the teen. "Cora knock it off," he snapped. _He looks like Ezra..almost._ i thought. I jump when I hear a com go off. He picked it up. "Hello," he said into it. "Hey Blue do you think you can come help me out with something," a voice said. "Sure Fur. Where are you," he said. "I want to say probably Hangar 12 kind of, Blue," the voice said. "Alright on my way," he said and hung up. "Well I got to go," he said to us.

"Can you at least tell us your name , Blue," I ask. "Don't like giving it out. But just call me Ez," he said. He walked past us brushing against us. I narrow my eyes after him. "Till we meet again Sabine and..Kanan," Ez told us before taking off. Cora sprinted after him. I freeze. "How do you know our name," Kanan yelled after him. _Ez? That is just like Ezra just shortened._ I thought. I stare at Kanan. "Do you think that's Ezra," I whisper. Kanan gave a small nod. "Possibly," he said.

U.K. POV

I jump the roofs avoiding my pursuers. I bit back my laughter at how stupid they were. I look down and seeing him. I jump down and land on him. I click out my black and white striped tail. "Hi Ezra," I purr. He stared back at me. "Kat what did you do," he asked me. I jump up and grin. "I may or may nor have paid a gang with something other than credits for a new blaster."

Ezra shoke his head and stood up. "What did you pay with," he asked. I smile. "Rocks," I replied. I saw Cora and smile. "Hi Cora," I said to her. Cora meowed in response. I hear the gang catching. "Care to help," I ask him. "Sure," he said and pulled out his blaster.

There stood four gang members. "Give us the credits you owe us," one spat stepping forward. "No," I stated. Ezra glanced at the four men. He closed his eyes and I knew he was attempting to use the force. I look to see the four men in the air. I pull out the new blaster and shoot all of stunning them. Ezra released them. "Let's go," he said. I sprint off and glanced behind to see him in pursuit.

Kanan's POV

I stare after Ez. I thought about what Sabine had said. I place my hand on my side and realize that my lightsaber was gone...again. "Well that's just great," I mutter. "What," Sabine asked me. "He took my lightsaber," I replied.

Sabine reached for her blasters. "He stole my blasters," she said in shock. I remembered to when he brushed past us. _That must have been when he stole them._ I thought to myself. _Just like Ezra._ I look at Sabine. "Let's go find the others," I said and walked off.


	4. Small announcement plz understand

AN- just a small heads up I might be delayed in updating any of my stories. Stuff has been going down in my life. Mainly with my friends as they are starting to treat me horribly again. But note that this is never going to effect my stories. I always keep a fine line between the two but this week has been extremely tough lately. So I hope you guys can understand. I am just struggling with what to do when I get to school next week. I have been called horrible things by them and well I'm scared to go to school. Scared of what they will do, say and mainly of what I have to do


End file.
